


Baby, Your Love Lifts Me Off The Ground

by Heterophemy



Series: Magical May 2018 Prompts [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterophemy/pseuds/Heterophemy
Summary: Rick shows Summer a planet whose atmosphere is like a warm bath, without the water.For Reddit's /r/Fanfiction Second of May prompt:Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground. (100 Words)





	Baby, Your Love Lifts Me Off The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Float Away by Youngstown.

Slipping through the portal, Summer’s eyes open wide. Instead of the firm packed ground beneath her feet she’s grown used to, her feet are just dangling in nothing.

“Rick?”

Turning, she sees him, smiling for once, doing a lazy backstroke like it’s water. She tries it, a grin breaking out over her face as she drifts off toward him.

“It’s like a pool without needing a swimsuit.” She thinks aloud, noticing Rick eyeing her.

“I-I-I could go for s-seeing you in a bikini still, Sum Sum.”

Giggling, she pushes off of him, paddling away in the thicker air. “Maybe later?”


End file.
